SimpleOres
Created by AleXndrTheGr8st What does it add These mods adds some basic, extra ores to Minecraft, to make tools and armor with. Some occur in the normal world, some in the Nether. Every material changes in durability, speed, and the chance to get high enchantments. 'SimpleOres' Copper ore Copper is an abundant ore found everywhere in the normal world. Copper can be found at any height, in large veins, making it an easy resource to obtain early in the game. Because it so easy to obtain, copper armour and tools are easy to make, providing a slightly better alternative to using stone tools early in the game. Copper tools both have more uses and are faster than stone (don't expect to ACTUALLY be able to see how much faster, but they ARE faster), yet have pretty much the same enchantability as stone, making them unworth to enchant. Copper armour is much weaker than that of iron, being only slightly stronger than leather armour. However, because copper is generally easier to obtain in large amounts then leather is, and along with its slight defence boost, copper armour is somewhat better then leather armour. Copper buckets provide an earlier method of moving your water sources. Made in the same fashion as normal iron buckets, the copper bucket can be made from those bountiful supplies of copper ore/ingots that you are bound to have. One thing is for sure, you will quickly learn to not try collecting lava with it! Silver ore Silver ore is rarer than copper ore, and you must search deeper in the ground to find it, although it can generate in decent sized veins. Silver is an odd ore, with its practicality being similar to that of gold due to its strength, speed and enchantability. Silver tools may have a low number of uses, and the same speed as diamond tools, but they can only mine the same blocks as stone tools can. However, silver tools have a very high enchantability, even higher than that of gold, making them worthwhile if you enchant them. Silver armour has the same strength as that of iron, along with a very very high enchantability, meaning that if you can get it, use it. If you can't get enough ore to make the armour AND the tools, it is usually a good idea to make tools from iron and armour from silver, unless you plan on enchanting your tools. Mythril Ore Mythril ore is a rare-ish ore found near the bottom layers of the world, usually in small veins. Mythril is, in many ways, a more common form of diamond. Mythril tools are the same as those of diamond in all ways except for number of uses, as they only have about half the number of uses as diamond tools. Enchantability and speed are equal to diamond tools, however mythril cannont mine obsidian. Mythril armour bridges the very large gap between the defence of iron armour and diamond armour, providing defence somewhere between the two. Adamantium Ore Adamantium ore is rarer than mythril, being quite a difficult resource to gather. Adamantium, though, is a reasonably strong, but is very fast. Its downside is a very low enchantability. Adamantium tools have a very very low enchantability. However, to compensate for this, the tools are EXTREMELY fast, yet they have a lower number of uses than diamond (about 250 less uses). Like mythril, adamantium tools cannont mine obsidian, meaning you must still acquire diamond tools in order to travel to the nether. Adamantium armour provides the same defence as diamond armour, allowing you to use your diamonds for things other than armour, however, like the tools, the armour has a very low enchantability. If you plan on enchanting high level armour, go with diamond or onyx. onyx Onyx ore is the rarest ore in Minecraft, only generating in the nether. To make it even harder to find, the ore blends in with netherrack, making it both rare and difficult to spot. Onyx tools are the epitome of efficiency. With double the number of uses as diamond, a slightly higher enchantability, and even being slightly faster, onyx tools are well worth your while - if you can get your hands on them. Onyx armour is likewise very strong, offering higher defence than diamond armour, at the price of a lower enchantability. If you spend enough time in the nether to get so much onyx ore, you will become an extremely powerful mob slayer. 'Netherrocks' Fyrite Ore Fyrite ore is fairly rare, but if you can find it, it comes in very handy. Fyrite ore cannot be made into tools, but can be made into armour. This armour, though, possesses a very useful quality. If you wear the whole set of Fyrite armour, you will find yourself immune to fire and lava, free to swim about in that fatally hot liquid without a second thought. Unfortunately, when it comes to actual defense, this armour lacks significantly, being able to withstand the same damage as leather armour, alongside a relatively low enchantability. Malachite Ore Malachite ore is greenish in colour and sports one of the highest spawn rates of the Netherrocks. Malachite would be an average ore if it weren't for its extremely high enchantability, the highest of all ores from Minecraft, SimpleOres and Netherrocks. Malachite is one of only two of these ores that can be made into both tools and armour. Malachite tools are fairly fast, the same as diamond tools, but have only half the number of uses. Make good use of their super enchantability, though, and you will have found yourself a tool that no other material can stand against. Armour made from Malachite is nothing exciting, providing about the same defense as that of iron, however, like with the tools, if you enchant your Malachite armour you will be more than happy to wear it around like a king. Ashstone Ore Ashstone is a grey ore which can be hard to tell apart from regular netherrack. However if speed is your preference over all else, getting your hands on some Ashstone will make you very, very happy. It cannot be made into armour though. Sporting a speed of double that of diamond, Ashstone tools are blazingly fast. However, their weakness is a low enchantability and relatively low number of uses. If you have a few spare XP levels lying around though, there is no reason to not attempt to gain an Unbreaking enchantment on some Ashstone tools, though. Illumenite Ore Illumenite is different to all the other Netherrocks in that it spawns in glowstone deposits, even looking similar to glowstone itself. Like glowstone, Illumenite, both the ore and the storage block give off a strong light. Illumenite can onlyl be made into armour, which have average defense and enchantability. It is when you are wearing the full set, though, that Illumenite armour really begins to shine (no pun intended). Put the whole set on and you will find you can jump from tall buildings without a scratch, and in no time you will be leaping around, laughing at creepers who follow you off that tall cliff to their deaths. Argonite Ore Argonite is essentially a Nether form of diamond. Being very similar, it has an upper hand over diamond only in its enchantability. It does, however, lose ground in the fact that it can only be made into tools. Argonite tools are a slightly more-enchantable version of diamond that you can get in the Nether. Also, they are purple, which really looks nice. Dragostone Ore Dragonstone is the ultimate ore for this mod, having a huge number of uses (4000!) and a nice enchantability, alongside a speed slightly faster than diamond. If you spend enough time in the nether to find a decent amount of Dragonstone ore, you freakin' deserve it! Dragonstone is the second ore that can be made into both tools and armour. Dragonstone tools have a lot of uses, a decent speed and a nice enchantability. The armour made of Dragonstone is the most coveted armour in all of Minecraft. Gather enough dragonstone to craft it, and all will bow before you. Possessing a staggeringly high damage reduction value, this armour is pure awesome.